


SQW 2K16 January

by bi_swan_trash



Series: Swan Queen Weeks [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 Words Swan Queen Ficlet Challenge, F/F, Seven Deadly Sins, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I combined the 108 word challenge of last hiatus with the winter seven deadly sins SQW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

Emma had caught Regina at home alone--just the way she liked it.

“What are you doing here?” Regina interrogated.

“As the Dark One, I can do whatever I want,” Emma taunted, backing Regina against the wall.

“And what--pray tell--do you wish to do to me?” Regina snarked.

A cheshire grin spread across Emma’s face as she leaned in really close, pinning Regina down.

“To fuck you until you can’t stand,” Emma whispered while pressing a hand into Regina’s hips, her lips ghosting over Regina’s ear which sent a shiver up Regina’s spine.

Eyes darkening with desire, Regina replied, “Well then, Miss Swan, what’s stopping you?”


	2. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain sheriff takes more than her fair share

Regina opened the cookie jar to find only crumbs.

“Henry!” Regina called. The teen popped his head into the kitchen

“What’s up, Mom?” he asked.

“Did you eat _all_ of the cookies?” Regina questioned/

“No, I only had a few,” he told her honestly.

“Then who-” just then, a certain blonde sheriff waltzed into the kitchen in her tank top and shorts from her morning run.

“What’s up?” Emma asked, ruffling Henry’s hair and planting a kiss on Regina’s cheek. Regina just shook her head.

“I should’ve know,” she muttered.

Emma cocked her head.

“You owe me homemade cookies, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughed. “Anything for you, Madam Mayor.”


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma really wants her Regina time

“Regina Mills, you are coming with me,” Emma said as soon as she entered the brunette’s office.

“And why’s that?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I told your assistant you were taking the rest of the day off,” Emma told her. Regina crossed her arms and continued to stare, daring Emma to answer the silent _oh?_ running through her head. Sighing, Emma marched over to Regina, pulled her up and held their faces half an inch apart. “You are _mine_ for the rest of the day,” Emma whispered before crashing their lips together and clamping onto Regina’s hips possessively. They pulled back, panting, as Emma uttered, “Mine.”


	4. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina just wants 5 more minutes

“Time to get up!” Emma exclaimed. Regina merely groaned and rolled over. Didn’t she know it was Saturday? “Come ooooooon!”

“Emma, please,” Regina whined. Regina pulled back the covers and looked, feeling a dip in the bed. Emma had on her best puppy eyes and a pout to match.

“Up?” Emma asked in a childish manor. She’d been excited for their trip to New York for weeks. Regina chuckled and reached out a hand to caress the blonde’s face.

“Is Henry even awake yet?”

“Of course I am!” Henry exclaimed, coming through the door with breakfast, “eat up!” Regina shook her head and smiled at her adorable family.


	5. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina hates Emma Swan and her sexy leather jacket

She was going to kill her. Who the hell did Emma Swan think she was? Traipsing around _her_ town trying to be _her_ son’s mother. Oh yes, Emma Swan would feel the wrath of Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. With her beautiful green eyes, and adorable face, and sexy leather jackets, and the way she smiles so brilliantly when- No! Regina Mills was angry and vengeful. The blonde may be drop dead gorgeous, but Regina wasn’t about to lose the upper hand over a bunch of teenage-like hormones. She was evil for gods sake. She would destroy Emma Swan. If it was the last thing she’d do.


	6. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastry envy

She was definitely envious of Regina... not the fork. Definitely not the fork that was delicately placed between Regina’s beautiful, red lips. Regina was eating the last slice of Granny’s apple pie of the week and it was only Thursday.

“Miss Swan?” Regina called. Shit! She’d been staring too long. “Would you like a taste?” A shiver ran through Emma at Regina’s words. She was just excited that Regina had offered her some of her apple... apple pie! That’s all. Regina held up her fork and fed Emma the bite. Emma’s eyes closed as she savored the sweet pastry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, this sort of goes with Regina favoring apple pie over blueberry. ;)
> 
> Weird, since I wrote this back in January! Guess we as a fandom already knew.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic lessons with our ladies

“Look! Did you see that? Perfectly formed fireball,” Emma boasted during one of her and Regina’s weekly magic lessons.

“It was mediocre at best,” Regina replied.

“Nu uh. It was good, but you don’t want to admit it,” Emma poked, “one day I’ll be as good as you, Regina. You’re just going to have to face it.” Regina scoffed and pulled herself up to her full regal height.

“Oh really?” she challenged.

“Really,” Emma smirked in her irritatingly casual manor.

“We’ll see about that, Miss Swan,” Regina muttered, conjuring a fireball twice the size Emma’s previous one had been. Seeing it, Emma pouted while Regina grinned in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know they were all short this half of the year, but studying abroad really put a damper on my writing. I hope this was satisfying enough. :)


End file.
